you're in my veins
by sixdegreesofseperation
Summary: she could feel the hint of his pinkie finger touching the outline of hers gently. brody/rachel AU smut. for burnouts!


**Yes, another Brochel one-shot of lemony goodness. For burnouts! C:**

**Take your time to check her fics out. They're amazing! I highly recommend listening to the song below if you really wanna get feels when reading the lemon c:**

* * *

_Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out  
Oh, you're all I taste, at night inside of my mouth  
Oh, you run away, cause I am not what you found_

_Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out _

In My Veins – Andrew Belle

* * *

The fact that Finn had let her go over four months ago doesn't register in her mind (the fact that he broke up with her officially over the phone a month ago does). It's a classy Finn move, she realises. Once he get's bored, he shoves aside.

It's from Kurt that she hears about Finn meeting someone when he goes back to Lima. Apparently she's a clone of (old) Quinn. Very blonde and very pretty.

For days, Rachel would go through her routines in a daze, never really noticing anything or _anyone_. When Cassie had expressed her worry after Rachel dislocating her hip, she finally snapped out of her zombie state.

After another two weeks of intense training, Cassie had torn her apart from her Tango partner and told her to sit out and take a break.

(It really surprised her, as her dance teacher was as rough as sandpaper.)

* * *

She's sitting on a park bench when her vision blurs again. She wants to scream, to yell (to call Finn and curse his very existence for causing her pain) but she doesn't. Instead, she sniffs and takes the agonizing pain, vowing to get over him as soon as she can.

* * *

When Brody doesn't pick up his phone, she knows that she made a mistake. Sure, he was _respecting her boundaries_ but it's been a week since she's seen him and she really missed him. She didn't want to hurt him when he tried to kiss her, so she stepped away. For the first time in her life, she wasn't being selfish and now she's being punished?

(It doesn't surprise her. Things _never_ go her way.)

She realises that she's used to the pain now.

* * *

"You miss him."

It's the first thing Kurt had said to her in days. Her best gay knew that she didn't want to talk to anyone, so he's been keeping quiet, scared that him talking might set her off to the deep end again.

When she faces him, she wants to sigh in relief. She's missed her best friend even though they've lived in close proximity for nearly two months now. "Who?"

Kurt smiles slightly and then comes to sit next to her on the wooden floor. (Usually, he'd tell her to get off the floor because she might get splinters 'in her ass' but he makes the small sacrifice to make his friend happy.)

"_Brody_, silly."

He wants to talk more about the mysterious, sexy stranger (to him, of course) but he sees the way her bottom lip wobbles and stops himself. Kurt knows that Brody's been ignoring her for over a week now and she seems more affected by it than she was when Finn broke up with her.

"He was my first friend here and he turned his back on me. I wish I kissed him that night just so he would still be my friend," she whispers instead.

Kurt's heart breaks in two. Never (in the whole three year's he's known her) had Rachel sounded more heartbroken than now. He can her her pain and anguish just by looking into her dark eyes.

"What if he moved on? I know it's stupid to wish he hadn't but it's been five weeks."

The boy sighs and swallows the bile of annoyance (at Brody, and even more-so at Finn) and intertwines their fingers together.

"Don't worry, Rach. He'll come back, begging for forgiveness on his knees, I promise."

(He doesn't like breaking his promises.)

* * *

Kurt takes her out to have a vegan cheesecake the next night. When his friend woke up that morning, she looked happy and determined. She then proceeded to spam Brody with voice-mails until he finally answered. The guy had apologised for ignoring her and promised to meet her in Tibideaux' class again on Monday.

However, as they walked past the window of the shop they were about to enter, her heart dropped. A gut-wrenching pain prickled at her skin and she breathed in shakily.

"Rach? Rachel! What's wro-" her friends voice fades away as she wills herself not to cry.

On the other side of the window sat the boy that had stolen her heart, mind and soul by barely saying any words to her. His hand stretched out and he laughed as he wiped the little cream from the blonde girl's lips. He then proceeded to put his thumb back in his mouth as his eyes twinkled.

She understood now.

"Oh my god." She heard Kurt say from beside her, following her gaze.

(Kurt doesn't know what freaked him out the most. The fact that Rachel's face was blank and white as a sheet of paper or that she looked like she was about to collapse.)

After what seemed like forever, she saw his eyes quickly glance at them, realising someone was staring. He did a double take and held her eyes, pausing his talking and eating as his lips parted. His eyes twinkled with sorrow and regret as he swallowed visibly and dropped his gaze.

Not being able to take it any longer, she turned around and walked away calmly.

(She couldn't believe that Brody would do this to her.)

* * *

"I'm not dating her," he says a bit loudly and a student near them 'shushes' them. "I'm _not_."

She ignores him again and keeps listening to Rosie McTalbot as she sings a ballad in Tibideux' Monday class. She's not really angry (she doesn't have a right to be) but she's just _hurt_. He gave her a wonderful and heart-warming speech about waiting for her and respecting her boundaries six weeks ago, and yet, she caught him all cute and flirty with some blonde bitch that used to attend NYADA but got kicked out last semester.

He sighs and leans in closer, dropping his voice. "Please, Rach, _please_ listen to me."

"Don't call me that."

Rachel can almost feel the hurt radiating from him and she breathes out shakily, licking her bottom lip. She let's her bangs cover her eyes as she looks down. She had placed her hands on either side of her when she sat on the chair and she could feel the hint of his pinkie finger touching the outline of hers gently.

"_Please_," he whispers again and Rachel closes her eyes when she hears his voice crack slightly.

She feels the tears coming, so she grabs her notepad and runs out of the class.

* * *

She's practising her twirls in her dance classroom when she feels his presence. Through the couple of weeks Brody wasn't talking to her, Cassie had taken a liking to Rachel and had let her use the studio during the night.

"I think you're supposed to lift your leg higher." He comments and she turns around to glare at him.

When she had ran out of class that very same day, she vowed to never cry over a boy again. Seeing his face nearly made her choke and she cursed at herself quietly.

She lost her balance and fell to the floor, clenching her teeth as a wave pain hit her ankle.

"Shit." Brody said and walked forward, kneeling and holding his hand out. She had half a mind to tell to shove it up his ass (a more lady-like version would have left her lips) but she was sure that if she opened her mouth, she would start crying again.

She swallowed the pain down and shook her head. "Just go _away_."

After a few seconds of him staring at the side of her face, her heart began beating faster. When Brody stood up, she covered her mouth with her hand and whimpered shakily. His heavy footsteps sounded through the studio and her hands began shaking.

In a split second, she had stood up and ran forward, catching up with him (damn her ankle for hurting so much and damn Brody for frustrating her) just before he reached the door.

He turned around just in time for Rachel stand on her toes and press her lips to his.

For a while, she just let herself kiss him. The feeling of being whole consumed her, and the gloomy pain that had taken over her heart lifted itself. Butterflies flew around in her stomach and fireworks exploded in her mind as Brody kissed her back, gently cradling her face in his hands.

When he pulled away, her rested his forehead against hers and traced her jaw with his thumb. The scared yet flushed look on her face made his eyes soften and he renewed their kisses, wrapping an arm around her waist to bring her closer.

As Brody walked her backwards, the lights of the city shone through the windows, illuminating their bodies. Slowly, Rachel let herself undo the first button of his dark button-down shirt. She continued her movement until she undid every single button and laid her hand down on his chest, precisely of his heart. The hand slid down his chest and for the first time, Rachel just let herself feel.

She had _never_ been able to do this with Finn. He was impatient and clumsy and Rachel was finally a woman (free to experience _so much more_) and the warm feeling of Brody's bare skin sent shivers down her spine.

She felt his lips on her collarbone next, trailing open-mouthed kisses on her revealed flesh. Rachel helped him take his shirt off and she kissed his again just as he pulled her closer against his naked chest.

(She knows that he shouldn't, but he feels like home.)

She realises what they've been doing for the past few minutes when she takes her baggy shirt off and drops it to the ground, leaving her chest in her training bra. Before she can react, he's already pulling the straps down and kissing her bare shoulders. The familiar feeling of liquid returns to her stomach and she sighs, letting her head rest against his shoulder.

The last garment that covered her chest falls to the floor and she finds herself blushing as Brody takes his time to caress every part of her. His hands linger on her waist before he palms her left breast and resumes their kisses.

Rachel's hand wanders toward his belt and she tugs at it, smiling when she manages to open it with one hand. The zipper is the next thing that is gone and Rachel moans at the feeling of the increased heat in her lower region. She unbuttons his button and pulls the jeans down his hips. When Brody takes her black leggings off, he lifts her legs and and she wraps them around his hips (receiving another dose of impossibly irresistible pleasure that she craved from him).

He swings them onto an angle and slowly kneels down on the ground before laying her on the polished floor, bringing his hips down upon hers. Rachel releases a breathy moan and let's her fingers dip below the band of his boxers. Her underwear is off before she notices and she parts her legs further (she mentally thanks her eleven years of partaking in dance classes) and pulls Brody's face closer to her, letting their noses touch as she takes the moment to study his face.

His lips are swollen and his eyes are hooded and sparkly. Her thumb traces his bottom lip and she pulls him closer, drawing it into her mouth and letting her lips part. Her tongue met his and she lost herself in the battle, gently fighting for dominance. Her much smaller hands tug his boxers down and wraps her legs around his waist again, bringing his hips upon hers again (just the way he had done before).

Brody wraps the hand that was wrapped around his neck above head and intertwines their fingers together before slowly pushing into her.

(As cliché as it may sound, Rachel's world exploded. Pleasure like she's never felt before was present and her head hit the clouds, wandering and waiting for release.)

Brody slowly but surely continued bringing his hips upon hers and Rachel focused on kissing him, trying to make this moment last as long as she could. She had _never_ felt as wanted as she did now and Brody's gentleness and precision made her melt.

He was being _so_ gentle with her, and yet he loved her like knew her body the way he knew the back of his hand. He stroked the hand he was holding with his thumbs and muttered sweet nothings into her ear continuously, making Rachel wonder why she ever reconsidered getting back together with Finn when she clearly had always had a chance with sweet Brody.

All too soon, their moment was ending but Rachel continued to cling to Brody until the night ended. They shared eye contact through out the whole time they were connected and kissed a few times more.

* * *

When Brody had dropped her off at her shoe-box apartment, she felt herself smile (a _real_ smile). One that she hadn't had the power to smile since before Finn's phone call.

"What have you been doing, Diva?" Kurt asked as the couple entered through the door. He looked up from his magazine at Rachel's scrunched up shirt and Brody's still swollen lips and snorted.

Rachel opened her mouth to protest, blushing deeply. "Well-"

"Never mind."

* * *

**I hope it wasn't lame? I was just trying to sweeten the moment up between them. Review? xo.**


End file.
